


Starshine

by starrykoriandr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blüdhaven, Complicated Dick/Kory relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Newborn Baby, Superheroes, dadwing, post pregnancy, previous Dick/Babs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykoriandr/pseuds/starrykoriandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at that moment, admiring their beautiful newborn daughter, that Dick and Kory realised that their lives would never be the same again.</p><p>(On hold)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the holographic ring comes from ThemBrownCoats, who is an amazing writer! You should really check out her stories, particularly 'If/When', which is a Dick/Kory story that is honestly, one of the best fics I'm currently reading. But once again, the credit for the holographic ring deserves to go to her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world.

Soft wisps of hair rested on her head as her hands flailed about, one wrapping tightly around his finger. A small button nose and rounded lips that parted and let out a wail. Dark lashes scrunched up as she gave out another cry, louder than the last.

Kory cradled the baby in her arms, pressing a small kiss to their daughter’s temple. Her exhaustion couldn’t be hidden, even under the disguise of one of Victor’s holograph rings, but there was a rosy flush to her cheeks. She leant backwards and Dick added another pillow for support.

Silently, Kory adjusted the blanket around their new born baby. Her finger brushed against their daughter’s soft cheek as she moved the cloth, and two eyes opened. They were both pure green, lacking visible pupils, and his breath caught in his throat. She had Kory’s eyes.

“Would you like to hold her?”

His lover’s voice, gentle and sweet guided him as he held their precious baby girl. Her head fit snugly against the palm of his hand, and she gurgled. All previous cries melted into curiosity as her mouth opened and closed, peering at the unknown stranger.

“Our baby is beautiful,” he whispered. Her pregnancy had been real of course, but it was only at this moment, cradling their child, where he truly marvelled. They had done the impossible and created a Tamaranean-human hybrid, one whose lips were currently curving upwards. She was innocent, untouched by the death and sadness that had plagued both of her parents, and he was greeted with the fierce need to protect his child from the evil of the world.

Kory replied, “I know,” smiling, and he could see the tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes. After everything they had endured – the countless deaths of their loved ones – the gift of life had helped to ease the pain. Nothing mattered anymore, except making sure that their daughter would always be happy.

He sat on one side of the bed, and red curls caressed against his cheek as Kory leant her head on his shoulder. For a moment, he listened to her steady breathing, soaking up every inch of their newborn daughter. The way how her little fingers curled against his own, how her eyes fluttered, how her soft skin was a blend of the pinkness of his own and the gold of Kory’s. The bruising that had resulted from her birth was beginning to fade, although there was a small blue area on the side of her forehead.

Her fingernails were so tiny, so delicate. He brought her closer, before kissing the cheek of the woman beside him.

 _Mar’i._ The name of his mother but with a Tamaranean twist on it – the perfect combination to represent her heritage. She was a Grayson, and the ring currently sitting in his jacket pocket on the chair beckoned for Koriand’r to become one too. This was the start of his new family, one that a year ago he would have never imagined would exist.

A couple of months ago, Roy had tried explaining what it had felt like when he had met Lian for the first time. Dick now fully understood the difficulty his best friend had experienced. The feelings coursing through his veins were indescribable. He’d known Mar’i for twenty minutes, and yet he loved her with everything he could muster.

Their daughter’s eyes fluttered, and Kory rested beside him. Both of them seemed to glow with happiness, under the streams of light that filtered in through the window. The room was the largest in the hospital, with a bed in the middle and a couple of tables and chairs on the side. There were two large windows into the hallway, and he could see the different figures of the rest of his family between the blinds.

“Should we introduce her to the rest of the family?” Kory asked tenderly. She held a big smile, one that radiated happiness, and he felt the familiar tug of his lips as he nodded.

Passing Mar’i back to her, he told her, “I’ll go get them.”

As soon as he turned the corner, Dick was greeted with the sight of everybody’s impatient faces. Bruce was wearing a dark suit, having arrived after a meeting in Wayne Enterprises, and Tim was holding a pile of college textbooks. Cass and Steph were dressed more casually, whilst Alfred kept his typical attire.

He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He wanted to show everybody his beautiful daughter.

“Come and meet her,” Dick requested, his voice still soft. Mar’i would be the most loved child on the planet, with plenty of aunts and uncles. She had the Titans, as well as the members of Batfamily. The thought made his heart swell.

There were quiet coos at the sleeping baby. She truly was the most precious baby in the world. Kory continued to cradle Mar’i, kissing her softly and adjusting the blanket so that the baby’s fingers would stay warm. The two parents hadn’t eaten anything all day, and Alfred had brought them some sandwiches.

Wally, Roy, Lian, Vic, Raven and Gar all visited an hour later, along with a holograph ring disguised as a silver bangle. He hated that his daughter was forced to hide, but he slid the bangle onto her tiny wrist.

“It’ll hide her eyes,” Vic explained quietly, “don’t worry, Shortpants.”

Whilst one-year-old Lian looked at Mar’i and decided that they would be best friends, Wally took a couple of photos of the scene. He hadn’t brought the twins, aware of how much trouble they would cause, but reminded Kory that everybody would get together at the party next week.

Teddies and balloons were brought, as well as cards and chocolate. Mar’i continued to sleep, nestled in the arms of her parents, whilst various checks were done by the doctors. When she finally awoke, it was eight in the evening and Dick was snacking on food from the hospital canteen.

Mar’i wailed again, and Kory gently rocked her, making soothing sounds. The crying persisted, her features crumpling as her little fists balled up. Her face reddened, and he untangled one of her hands that had caught itself in Kory’s hair. Tiny fingers instinctively clutched at his own, except this time she squeezed and it was obvious that she’d inherited his lover’s Tamaranean strength.

“It’s okay,” Kory soothed, loosening the blankets.

Her wails became louder, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. They knew that she was hungry, and he shut the blinds to ensure privacy. He offered to leave, but he already knew that Kory didn’t mind his presence. The midwife came to offer help, but she insisted that everything would be fine. She loosened her top and brought the baby to her breast.

“Dr Harrison said you’ll be dismissed within the next hour,” Dick commented. The car seat had already been put into the car, hours ago, and he’d already moved some of the presents as well.

Kory nodded. “We can all go home,” she said, readjusting the baby. It took a couple of tries before Mar’i began feeding, but he knew that would be the case. When she was done, he looked after their daughter whilst she went to change from her hospital wear. He held onto their daughter, swaying her gently as her eyes began to flicker shut. Dick could already tell that she would be a happy baby from the constant sounds that she made.

Strapping her into the car seat, the sunset encouraged him to get everyone in the car as quickly as possible. Kory rested in the car, exhaustion finally setting in. The drive was slow, and he was suddenly aware of how dangerous the world was. He’d always been a careful driver, but this time it was different. Every corner could possess a threat to his sleeping newborn.

The landlady was downstairs, filing papers when they arrived. “Is that your little baby?” she cooed, “oh, she’s simply _precious_! Congratulations!”

Accepting her words as graciously as possible, they rode the elevator to his floor. He held onto the car seat, feeling the need to continuously glance down at their child to make sure she was safe. She slept soundly, with a small purple hat on her head to protect her ears from the icy January chill. The holograph bracelet did its job perfectly, and Dick made a mental note to properly thank Vic for his wonderful job.

They turned the corridor, greeted with the door of their apartment. He fished the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. The lights flickered on. 

“Welcome home Mar’i," he whispered.


	2. Batduck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In New Titans #130, it was mentioned that Kory and Ph'yzzon (who were married) were expecting a child. Since it isn't mentioned anywhere else (and Kory really doesn't deserve any more angst in her life), I've retconned it out. The marriage still happened, and it (obviously) ended after his demise :/
> 
> Newborn babies cry a lot and don't really do anything else, so unfortunately, Mar'i doesn't really do anything in this chapter lol.
> 
> Also, I'm still getting used to the characterisation, so sorry if anything's a little off! The chapter took so long because I've been extremely busy and I have a couple of exams coming up which I really need to focus on.

The familiar cry became audible to Kory’s ears for the second time that day, and the alien ran through a mental list of possible reasons. She had already fed their daughter twenty minutes ago, letting the baby suckle at her breast whilst soaking in the little sunlight that streamed through the windows in their apartment. It wasn’t due to lack of sleep: Mar’i had just woken up from her nap.

Holding the child in her arms, she sat down on the couch, adjusting the thin blanket around them. Their newborn loved being cuddled and kissed, and this was often accompanied by quiet whispers in Tamaranean: soft promises that no harm would ever come to her.

Stroking Mar’i’s cheek, she brought the child closer to her breast. “It’s okay,” Kory whispered, holding onto the baby’s fingers which twitched and curled around her own. Words of reassurance flowed out of her mouth like liquid silk as she reminded the baby girl of the unconditional love held by her and Dick for their child. She was already beginning to adjust herself to the idea of referring to Dick as ‘daddy,’ tongue twisting with the name as she recounted the story of how they met.

Of all the men she had loved, she had only envisioned futures with Dick Grayson and Ph’yzzon. The first had almost become a reality before their wedding ceremony had crumbled, bringing their relationship along with it. The second had dangled inches from her, torn away with the hundreds of innocent Tamaraneans who had been killed. Painful memories tugged at her mind as she admired the innocence of her daughter.

There was no use on dwelling on the past, dwelling on the darkness that appeared in her nightmares. Her present was currently nestled in her arms, occasionally making soft coos. X’Hal had gifted her with another chance of happiness, and she intended to love it with every fibre of her being.

Dick padded into the room, tufts of unruly hair sticking up. Despite the dark circles outlining his blue eyes, he looked as handsome as ever, and she drank in his appearance. Dressed in a grey t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, he pressed his lips against her cheek and asked softly, “how’re my two favourite girls?”

His smile was infectious as she moved her hand to allow him to kiss Mar’i’s temple. Moments later, he switched the coffee pot on, the loud sound startling their daughter who was on the brink of sleep, and causing her features to scrunch up as she began to cry.

Clutching her tighter, Kory gently tried to calm her down. Mar’i didn’t like loud sounds and the low rumble of steam in the machine frightened her. Soothingly, she rocked the baby in her arms, addressing her with soft words of comfort.

Her lover winced, taking out two mugs from the cupboard. He moved around the kitchen, dropping two pieces of bread into the toaster. “Still not comfortable with the coffee machine?” he asked, fiddling with the settings in hopes of reducing the noise.

“No,” Kory frowned, trying to hush the cries of the infant, “it scares her.” She cuddled the child in attempts of calming her, and stroked the top of her head.

Mar'i quietened down, reverting to soft sniffles. Her little hands fluttered about, catching on a red curl and clutching tightly to it. Legs kicked upwards, feet hidden by the white one piece she was wearing. Arms fidgeted whilst she blinked at her mom with wide eyes.

Sitting down next to her, Dick held the cups of steaming coffee in either hand. He placed both of them onto the table in front of them, before taking the newborn. Instinctively, Kory’s fingers clutched at the empty space, missing the warmth of her daughter in her arms. They held onto the steaming cup of coffee instead; she sipped at the drink and the taste refreshed her senses.

“Good morning Mar’i,” Dick greeted the cooing baby. He planted a kiss on Mar'i’s cheek, causing a smile to form on Kory’s face. From the moment she’d announced her pregnancy, a gleam had appeared in his eyes, one that became more visible as he embraced the child. Their daughter gurgled, opening her mouth, and he kissed her other cheek.

A thin layer of saliva dribbled out of the baby’s mouth, falling onto her small chin. “You’re being a messy baby, aren’t you, lovely?” Kory murmured, wiping it away with a tissue whilst Dick kept the baby still.

Mar’i gurgled again, her expression changing into something that resembled a pout, and the Tamaranean laughed. She hadn’t realised how much she had needed the birth of their daughter. The childlike wonder present in the infant’s eyes reminded her of fond days on Tamaran. Their child was a constant beacon of light in her life; innocence in its purest form. She loved being a mother.

The toast popped up from the toaster, breaking her out of her thoughts. Dick put Mar'i on the couch, fitting her snugly beside one of the cushions. The baby’s eyes widened before her fingers clenched, indicating that she was about to cry. Scooping her up, back into her arms, Kory watched as her oldest lover sorted out breakfast.

“Why is she so restless today?” the redhead asked, trying to hold the squirming child.

The dark-haired man brought the toast, now smeared with a thin layer of jam, to the coffee table, settling back beside her. “I don’t know. She’s not still gassy is she?”

As the baby wailed, her volume increased, thrashing about in Kory’s arms. She tried to put Mar'i back onto the couch again, but the baby tugged on her hair, loud sounds escaping from her small lips. Bending her head forward, so that a waterfall of hair cascaded into the child’s hands, Kory watched as their daughter began to calm down. Mar'i played with her hair, yanking and tugging at the curls.

Dick stroked the top of Mar'i’s head, and both parents watched as the pair of small eyes began to close. Their baby’s cries began to soften down, her breaths becoming rhythmic. Her fingers uncurled from the strands of hair, resting by her sides. Kory’s shoulders loosened, and she relaxed.

Hearing Mar'i cry always hurt.

“There we go,” Dick said, delicately draping the woollen blanket around the baby. He tucked in her hands and feet and Kory marvelled at how fragile the baby was. It had become the new scene of her nightmares: the familiar stench of the slave cell, except instead of her own exhausted body, it was their tiny child wrapped in the shackles, bound to the wall.

“Let’s put you back into your crib, hmm?” she whispered to her sleeping daughter. Even though they had converted the spare bedroom into a nursery, the inevitable concerns experienced by every new parent had put the crib into their own bedroom instead. Tucked into the corner was a small brown crib, with a cotton blanket and a green dolphin toy, gifted by Garfield.

Mar'i stirred, but her eyes kept shut. Dick had left the bedroom door open, and Kory slowly walked into the bedroom, holding their child tightly to her chest. As soon as the baby had been made comfortable, the Tamaranean found herself back in the living room. She bit into the warm toast, savouring the silence. Their daughter was a frequent crier, and the nights had been shorter as a result.

The dark liquid in her mug sloshed around as she took another sip. Twelve days had passed since the birth of their daughter, and the exhaustion was beginning to settle in. Her pregnancy had been filled with sleepless nights, but Mar'i was different; she needed somebody to sing her lullabies and rock her to sleep, somebody to feed her and cuddle her when she was scared.

“How long do you think she’ll sleep for?” Dick asked, playful, although there was a clear hint of tiredness lurking in his voice.

Loosening the grip on her mug, Kory responded, “A couple of hours, I hope. She’s been up all night and she’ll get grumpy and upset if she doesn’t get enough sleep.”

He nodded, leaning back into the couch and taking a bite of his toast. “Alfred’s coming ‘round today to make sure we’re doing okay. He’s invited us for Sunday dinner at the Manor next week. Everyone’s going to be there to meet Mar'i.”

Resisting the urge to curl by Dick’s side and sleep, the Tamaranean smiled. With Dick accustomed to having an odd sleeping timetable, the pair of them had managed to make things work out, even with Mar'i’s unpredictable sleeping and feeding schedule. But having the stately butler around for a couple of days would make everything easier.

Her lover’s words matched her thoughts. “I’m pretty sure Alfred likes changing diapers,” he joked, as she nestled closer to him. His tone became more serious. “It’ll make everything easier for you when I’m on patrol. You’ll have someone around.”

She pulled a face, swatting away his concerns. “ _Dick_ ,” she began.

“You’re still recovering, Kory,” he pointed out, an arm tucked behind her shoulders.

It was an innocuous statement, and it was true, she supposed. Her body was sore, exhaustion seeping in at any given moment. Mar'i’s current spontaneous need for feeding meant that her naps were shorter than desired. The little amount of sunlight Blüdhaven received was almost criminal – she was forced to fly higher to soak in the rays, forced to ignore the maternal instinct of staying with her child every waking second.

He tugged her closer, and she curled her body forward so that her head leant against his chest. The steady beat of his heart soothed her, like it had done all of those years before. It was a reminder of life: the life in the man beside her; the life in the baby sleeping in the other room; her own life. She lay there for seconds, minutes. Time stretched on, endless.

And then, as quickly as she had fallen asleep, their daughter woke up again. Her familiar cry was heard once more, scared and worried, and both parents stood up, making their way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Turning the faucet, Kory watched as the small baby bath filled with water. She placed a hand into the warm water, before turning to Dick. “Is this cold enough?” she asked, eyebrows knitting.

Mar'i sat in his arms, resting on the top of his hip. He gently put her down on top of a pile of towels beside them, before gingerly checking the water. His nervousness was just as evident as her own as his fingers dipped into the water, swirling around.

“It should be,” he replied, shoulders relaxing, even if the concerned expression stayed. Kory scooped up their baby, surveying the bathroom. The bathtub – one that she and her lover had spent countless moments in – contained the small baby tub. There was also a yellow duck on the edge of the washtub, complete with a bat emblem on it. ‘Batduck’ (as Dick had affectionately called it) had been a gift from the Park-West family, alongside a large box of colourful toys.

Squirming, Mar'i’s face scrunched up as the Princess of Tamaran undid the zip on her one-piece. A string of soothing words calmed her down enough to allow Dick to undress the baby, but as soon as the cool air hit her skin, their daughter began to howl loudly. Tears streamed down her reddening cheeks, mouth widening with each sob.

Lips pressing together in concern, Kory placed the crying child into the half-filled tub. The baby began to bawl; she tried to grab at the water with her small fingers. Her hands curled when Dick tenderly splashed warm water onto her tiny feet.

“Don’t worry,” Dick reassured. His tone was soft, a low hum that his lover had become accustomed to hearing. It was gentle, calming. “Mommy and Daddy are here. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Mar'i’s cheeks continued to flush, even as her cries died down. The initial distress had been replaced with newfound confusion at the different environment. She gurgled, clutching tightly onto Dick’s pinky finger.

Both parents knelt on the ground, leaning over the tub. “There we go,” he soothed, splashing a little bit more of water onto her, “everything’s okay now, isn’t it? Let’s try to get you clean.”

The baby cooed affectionately, as they washed her shoulders. Batduck floated towards the child, who was too young to try and reach for it, although her eyes briefly fixated on the bath toy. Suddenly, her legs thrashed about, causing small piles of water to splash upwards. Kory sensed the flashes of fear, and she cradled the child, kissing her.

Soon, the only sounds that remained were those of the water lapping against Mar'i’s skin, and Dick’s rhythmic breathing. The corner of the baby’s lips quirked upwards, in a half-smile, as her grip on her dad’s finger tightened. The scene was peaceful, and as the child soaked in the bath, Kory let the joy fill up every inch of her body. It swelled in her heart, and her cheeks tingled with happiness, lips permanently parted in a gorgeous smile.

Lifting their baby out of the water, Kory laid her on the side, using a fluffy white towel to dry her. Mar'i was much more receptive than she had been in previous days. Her hands curled by her sides, arms lifting before being placed down again. Dick entertained her with showers of kisses, stroking her damp forehead.

“Look,” Kory addressed the baby, “our little Mar'i’s all dry now, isn’t she? She’s lovely and clean!”

Green eyes sparkled, tiny toes wriggling.

Pressing her lips against a warm cheek, she elicited another coo from their daughter. “Your great grandpa is coming today,” she told the child. Lifting Mar'i’s legs, she secured the diaper, pressing the adhesive tabs together just above the baby’s belly button. Dick passed her a fresh cotton one-piece and within another five minutes, Mar'i was fully dressed again.

“Ah!” their daughter gurgled, mouth opening. She fidgeted about, continuing to look at her parents with big eyes. She sucked on her own fingers, continuing to make funny sounds.

Dick laughed, lifting her up into the air, above his head. He swooped her downwards, cuddling her. Kory understood how he felt. Skin to skin, father and daughter connected, their bond strengthening with every kiss, every embrace, every ‘I love you.’ She stood beside him, cuddling him, absorbing the moment.

“C’mon,” he whispered to their daughter, before turning to his lover, “let’s go to the kitchen and get something to eat before Alfred comes.”

Kory nodded, moving the thin strands of hair on the baby’s head. Mar'i was always warm, and as her fingers brushed by the new-born’s mouth, it opened reflexively, expecting to be fed. Mar'i needed to eat at least every four hours, and the Tamaranean knew that the next time was approaching quickly.

Before they left the bathroom, she captured Dick’s lips into a soft, sweet kiss. It was reminiscent of ones they had shared at the beginning of their relationship, simple and innocent, but it also hinted at their future, the beginning of their new lives together. She pulled away as he kissed the side of her cheek, inhaling the smell of his cologne.

This was her new family. Her beautiful daughter and her soulmate.


	3. Midnight Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mar'i has trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder that credit for the holograph rings/bracelets to go TheseBrownCoats. Also, updates might be slower since school is starting up again for me :(

Dick peeled the Nightwing uniform off his shoulders, letting the top half dangle off his torso. The crisp night breeze entered the room before he could shut the window, cooling his senses. Resting against the wall, he watched as a figure came into focus, holding a towel and the emergency first aid kit.

“Master Dick,” the elderly butler greeted with a fond smile, “all in one piece?”

Grinning, the former Boy Wonder nodded. “A couple of minor cuts,” he said, taking the first aid kit from Alfred’s hands. He changed the subject, glancing at his bedroom door and frowning. The sound of a baby’s soft wail became audible, little cries that became louder and louder. “Is Mar’i still awake?”

“Miss Mar'i has had a bit of trouble sleeping today,” Alfred explained, eyebrows wrinkling as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, “she hasn’t settled down for longer than twenty minutes, I’m afraid.”

Dick filled the glass up with water before the older gentleman could begin, taking a sip. “I’ll go check on them,” he said, turning to face the direction of the door.

“Perhaps a shower would be in your best interest, first.” Alfred’s eyes twinkled at his suggestion, almost teasing. He passed the towel to the young man. It was reminiscent of the ones Dick had used in Wayne Manor when growing up; the letters _D.G_ were monogrammed in the bottom corner of the white material.

Feeling like a young boy again, Dick took the towel, one hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. A thin layer of sweat coated his fingers. He immediately headed to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him. 

He turned the water on, removing the rest of his suit and leaving it folded neatly on the side.  The scorching water loosened his aching muscles, soap pooling at his feet. Steam quickly filled the bathroom. He reached for the soap, and his eyes fought to stay open. 

His week had been endless; Officer Dick Grayson had been investigating a drug ring with several hidden connections to the Blüdhaven city police department whilst Nightwing had been intercepting an illegal weapons trade. Work had quickly piled up, making his day long and his sleep short.

Turning the handle so that the water became icy cold, he briefly rested against the tiled wall. Water sprayed against his face, little droplets rolling down his back. The sound of the water lulled him to sleep, eyes blinking fiercely in a vain attempt to stay awake. Dick ended the shower quickly, wrapping a towel tightly around himself. He opened the bedroom door, light spilling into the room and illuminating Kory’s figure.

She stood by the crib, cradling their daughter. Dressed in one of his old-t-shirts that revealed the fading bump on her golden stomach, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, even in the partial darkness.

“Hi!” Kory greeted quietly, flashing a gorgeous smile. Her voice became softer as he approached. “How was patrol?”

Reciprocating her expression, he admired her beauty before reaching into the closet and pulling out a fresh shirt. “Nothing special. The criminals aren’t getting any smarter.” He gave her a cheeky expression, watching as her face broke out into another smile, brighter than the last.

Reaching into the closet and grabbing his pants, the mood changed, as he frowned. “Alfred said Mar'i hasn’t slept much.” he said, glancing at the baby who was wide awake.

Kory nodded, tired. She seemed to bite back a sigh, and he could feel her frustration humming in the air. “Every time I put her in her crib she starts crying again. She doesn’t want to settle down.”

As soon as he was dressed, he perched on the edge of the bed, his lover following suit. Kory curled towards him, rocking Mar'i in her arms. Their daughter was a month old, and developing healthily. Although she’d become accustomed to a rough feeding schedule, a normal sleeping schedule still eluded her. She continued to wake up at random times throughout the night, and it was becoming exhausting.

Small lips trembled, mouth opening and closing as Mar'i began to wail again. She fidgeted more than she had ever done before, attempting to wriggle out of Kory’s grip. Her arms thrashed about, the howling cry increasing in pitch with every passing second.

“Shhh Mar'i,” Kory comforted, and Dick’s shoulders loosened as the baby began to calm. Their daughter needed rhythm and movement to soothe her; she needed to gently be rocked into calmness. It was in her blood – she was descended from acrobats. The circus was lively and buzzed with motion, and the little baby beside him craved it as much as he did.

Their little girl was perfect and he loved her so much. 

Eyelashes fluttering closed, Dick and Kory both sat in silence. Mar'i was a fairly light sleeper and it took a while for her to properly settle in. The former acrobat leant closer to his lover, the scent of the jasmine in her hair growing stronger. He kissed her cheek, sensing her emotions. Kory had always been easy to read, and he detected the tears pooling in her eyes long before he actually saw them.

“She’s so beautiful,” his lover whispered, tiny sobs appearing after each word.

Gently, he tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “I know,” Dick agreed, using his arm to pull her closer.

They stayed there, wrapped in one another. He knew that everything had changed, and he also knew that it worried Kory. He’d caught the concern on her face, the way her eyebrows scrunched up. But as overwhelming as this new step in their life was, the fact that it was with her: loving, smart  _ Kory,  _ made it a thousand times better.

Half-an-hour passed, and the red numbers on their bedside clock read  _ 2:35 _ . Slowly, the beautiful Tamaranean princess placed Mar'i back in her crib. Dick adjusted the blankets, undoing the top button on the baby’s one-piece so that she wasn’t too hot and kissing the crown of her head.

Moving to their own bed, he snuggled beside Kory, hand resting against her hip, head buried in her hair. He shifted positions, letting his legs tangle with hers. The blanket was draped over her side and she pulled it up towards him. 

“I hope she stays asleep,” Kory murmured, “she’s been tired all day.”

Propping his head up with his arm, he asked, “how long did she nap for after I left?”

“Only fifteen minutes. She woke up quickly and wanted me to hold her,” she said, lying down. Dick watched her, curling up against her side as her eyes fluttered.

He loved this closeness with her. Small brushes against each other, listening to the sound of her steady breathing. The way her soft hair pressed against his cheek. It reminded him of the early days of their relationship, before their encounters had been reduced to the occasional team up or night of passion.

Within ten minutes Kory had drifted to sleep, and the exhaustion was finally beginning to hit him too. He checked Mar'i to make sure she was still sleeping. Their daughter was so tiny, and the large, bare crib only emphasised that. Her eyes were shut tight, round face scrunched up.

“G’night,” he whispered. She echoed his words sleepily.

Kissing Kory’s bare shoulder, he traced little patterns onto her skin before finally lying down. He moved closer to her, content with the fact that his favourite two girls in the world were both safe.

* * *

When Mar'i woke up again, the clock read  _ 3:40, _ and Dick winced at the sound of their daughter. She cried loudly, a few notes off from a screech. He gripped his pillow for support, lifting himself out of bed. The woman beside him did the same, but he gently touched her as his feet touched the ground.

“I’ve got her,” he reassured Kory, letting her sink back into her pillow.  

Lifting the crying child up, he met her with a happy kiss. “Morning, Starshine,” he chuckled, “it’s a little early to be awake right now.”

Mar'i’s whole disposition changed completely as soon as she was moved into the air. Her cries became softer, body becoming still. A thin line of dribble ran down her chin, splashing on his shoulder. He pulled a face, before watching the corners of her lips tug upwards in a ghost of a smile. 

She looked happy and her mood was infectious.

“C’mon my little Tamaranean princess,” he said, bringing her into his arms, “let’s get you back to sleep.” He noticed that the thin blanket tucked over the mattress crib was getting a little loose, so he tucked it in again. 

Lowering her into the crib, he winced when she began to cry. Her features scrunched up, and he pulled her back up again, swaying her. He frowned, inspecting her closely to determine what the problem was. Mar'i’s diaper definitely didn’t need to be changed. Pausing, Dick watched her tiny fingers grasp at his own hands, before he walked back towards the bed. The baby began to wail again, and he continued to sway their daughter in hopes of calming her down.

Kory was propped up against the bed headboard, sleepily watching the pair. “She might be hungry, Dick,” she suggested, rubbing at her eyes. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, resting against his pillow.

She put her arms out to take the baby from him, adjusting her top. He could tell she was extremely tired and he sat beside her, rubbing her back for comfort. Mar'i fed quietly, nestled in Kory’s arms. In the dim lighting of the bedroom, he was reminded how fragile their daughter really was. Her body was relaxed, eyes shut tightly. One of her arms hung out of her mother’s grip and he moved it back onto the baby’s side.

When Kory finally pulled their daughter away, Mar'i’s eyes stayed closed. Her breathing continued, soft steady breaths as her small chest rose up and down. Dick stroked the top of her head, watching as green eyes briefly opened before closing again. Her head was warm, almost as warm as her mom’s, and it fit snugly into his hand.

“Let’s get you into your crib,” he whispered, before finally crawling back into bed. Kory had already laid back down, and he was eager to join her, snuggling into her side. His lips brushed against her cheek, wishing her another soft  _ goodnight _ .

* * *

Dick didn’t believe in trying to get any more sleep when Mar'i woke up for the fifth time. They’d taken turns to comfort the small child, and dawn was just beginning to break when she cried again. Instead, he took her into his arms and sat back onto the bed, wrapped in blankets, Mar'i whimpering softly.

“It’s okay,” he said, and she calmed down almost instantly. He understood what her problem had been immediately. She needed comfort and cuddles, somebody to hold her.

Yawning, Kory sat up again. Legs crossed, she adjusted the part of her shirt that had bunched up. She beamed at the sight of their daughter. 

“Good morning!” she said, fairly chipper for somebody who’d only had four hours of sleep.

He repeated her greeting, stroking the top of the baby’s head. Her eyes were open, peering at him, framed with her dark lashes. Thin dark strands of hair had begun to grow on their daughter’s head, sticking out awkwardly. It was similar to the way his did when he’d had a particularly rough night.

She was beginning to look more like his mom more and more.

Stretching out, Kory moved her legs so that they were caught into the streams of sunlight that were coming through the window. Blüdhaven was finally giving her the proper amount of sunlight that she needed. “The weather is gorgeous,” she smiled, sounding more awake. “We should take Mar’i out to the park, today.”

“Sounds great,” Dick nodded, touching Mar’i’s head. He turned to the newborn. “Would you like to go on a walk, lovely?” he asked, and her response was two blinks, mouth opening and tongue poking out. Her head lifted, way too early for two-month-old  _ human _ baby, but he knew it was her Tamaranean strength. She cooed affectionately, tiny hands reaching up to touch his face.

He chuckled at the sounds she was making, marvelling at how cute she was.

His stomach grumbled, and he took that as a cue to start breakfast. Taking Mar’i with him to the small table in the open-plan apartment, he sleepily left the bedroom with Kory following behind him. They were greeted by a table filled with buttered toast with jam and two cups of steaming hot coffee. Alfred stood by the table, the corners of his eyes wrinkling when he saw baby Mar’i manage a small smile.

Alfred had been amazing, acting as a third parent to the baby. He helped changed diapers, and looked after her during her nap times. He’d also helped a lot with the cooking, providing the usual amazing meals. Taking Mar’i from Dick’s hands, he looked at her with a fondness that only a grandfather could have.

“Alfred, how did you sleep?” Kory asked, settling down at the table. 

The butler’s tone was filled with adoration as the baby’s tiny hands tugged at his tie. He looked back at the Tamaranean woman, and tried to regain his professional disposition but failed. “Very well, Miss Koriand’r.” 

Alfred never ate with them - as a matter of fact Dick had never seen the man  _ relax _ , let alone eat. Apart from that one time where Kory’s charms had convinced him to sit down with some tea, the gentleman didn’t touch food in front of them. Instead, he stood dutifully by the table, ignoring the dribble that had landed on his jacket.

“And how are you doing today, Miss Mar’i?” Alfred asked, chuckling at Mar’i’s assortment of sounds.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kory smiled. “We’re taking Mar’i to the park this morning. Would you like to come?”

Dick already knew the answer before it was out of the man’s mouth.

Shaking his head, Alfred replied, “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer. I need to help Miss Cassandra with the new redesign of her Batgirl suit.” 

The Tamaranean nodded, and Dick finished the remainder of his toast. His drained his mug of coffee, waiting for the caffeine to fully kick in. Mar’i squirmed in the butler’s arms, and the hero guessed that she was probably hungry again. 

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Alfred said. He gently passed the baby back to Kory. 

Mar’i fed slowly, and Dick used that opportunity to shave and have a quick shower. He returned, just in time to change their daughter’s diaper and let Kory get herself ready. Grabbing the stroller, he watched as Kory dressed the baby.

“Should we bring a blanket with her?” she asked, frowning. “I don’t want her to become too hot.”

Dick glanced outside, folding his arms. He wasn’t entirely sure. “Bring it just in case,” he decided, “Alf said it’s getting cooler outside.” 

Kory adjusted Mar’i’s hat, fingers buttoning up her onepiece. “You look very pretty today, Mar’i,” she smiled, kissing the baby.

Stepping behind the redhead, he elicited a soft giggle from her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, head burying at the base of her neck. “She gets it from her mom,” he grinned, cheekily stealing a kiss. 

He opened the door, watching her beautiful smile widen. “Is everything ready?” she asked.

Scooping Mar’i into his arms, he placed her into the stroller as Kory picked it up. He nodded, a quick ‘Yeah,’ slipping the small holograph bracelet onto the baby’s tiny wrist. Kory did the same with her own ring, and both images shifted, pupils appearing whilst a small splash of freckles formed on the woman’s skin. 

His hand found itself comfortable around her waist, whilst Alfred wished them well and shut the door behind them. They stepped into the hallway, Mar’i babbling quietly.

“You like the hallway, don’t you?” he asked the baby, laughing at the way she wriggled. She’d been out a couple of times, usually when the weather was warm enough, and one of her favourite places seemed to be the hallway that led to their apartment. He had no idea why.

“She knows it’s where our home is,” Kory explained, reading his thoughts as they found the staircase. He shook his head in agreement, falling in love with their daughter more and more with each little coo she made. She truly was the most amazing thing in the world.


End file.
